


Excels In Some Feature

by AdraWatcher



Series: Duality of Monsters [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdraWatcher/pseuds/AdraWatcher
Summary: It has been a few months now since Dick started feeding from Slade, a few weeks since they started having sex, they try something else new tonight as well.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Duality of Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086026
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Excels In Some Feature

**Author's Note:**

> I had an offline anti problem recently and felt it safest to start over with a new account. Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos on the original <3
> 
> Original Author's Note: I have been thinking about this vampire au for a bit, and wanted to try writing smut so here we are. I may or may not write more in this verse later but for now all you need to know is Dick is a vampire and he recently started feeding off of Slade on the regular. They have had sex before but that's an even more recent development.

Dick looked down at the now familiar sight of Slade lying down on the bed waiting for him. If the Dick from two months again could see himself now he would either be disgusted or envious. He couldn't decide which.

Dick quickly climbed on top of Slade. Straddled Slade’s hips and put his hands on the other man’s shoulders.

"You're sure it's not too soon to be feeding from you again?" Dick asked one last time. Never able to fully get over his worry. He would never be able to forgive himself if he really hurt someone with his own wants.

"Pet, with how much blood you take and how fast I heal we could be doing this twice as often" Slade replied with dwindling patiences.

Dick shivered in excitement, then thought _please don't tempt me_.

"Okay, I'm going to bite you now" said Dick.

Slade rolled his eye as if to say get on with it.

Dick lowered his face and placed it against the right side of Slade's neck. Breathing in his smell. Enjoying the sound of the human heart beat so close. While Slade was no normal human, it still gave Dick butterflies to have him in such a vulnerable position.

Dick licked over the vein on Slade's neck. Tracing it up and back down. Enjoying the very human taste off his skin.

While Dick had never tasted fresh human blood other than Slade's, he was pretty sure most people didn't tasted quite as good as him. His working theory was Slade tasted so decadent because of his enhancements. A possessive and sentimental little voice in the back of his head said maybe Slade was just special.

Dick did his best to ignore that voice at all times. It tended to tell him to bite his friends and stock people at night for other reasons then making sure they got home safe. It was an annoying voice that just kept getting worse with age.

_At least feeding on human blood regularly keeps it quieter._

Dick shook his head lightly to clear his thoughts, which rubbed his nose lightly into the hair at the back of Slade’s neck. Now was the time for feeding, not angsting about vampire things like some teen drama stereotype. 

Dick bit gently with his blunt teeth against Slade's vein feeling the pulse pick up through touch as well as sound. His teeth were starting to itch, so he let go of Slade's neck temporarily. Stretching his jaw and letting his fangs grow out.

Even this part felt good. Letting his face change was almost relaxing with how rarely he let his fangs out.

From there the vampire didn't waste anymore time. Dick bit down with perfect precision against Slade's neck, knowing exactly where to put his fangs after biting the man a dozen times before.

The blood flooded into Dick's mouth blocking out all other sensation. The taste and heat of the blood filling his mouth and moving into the rest of his body. Filling him with its life giving essence.

Dick growled as he moved his teeth to milk the wound of more blood. As much as he could possibly drink. Nothing was as good as this; the taste, and warm smooth texture of blood from the humans neck to his mouth. Life flowing directly from one to the other.

Other senses began to slip back into focus one at a time. The feeling of Slade's hair under his fingers, the sound of his breathing, the sight of the specks of blood that had somehow gotten up his neck.

The vampire growled again at the sight. Humans were the prettiest in red and Slade wore it so often. Slade's own blood or Dick's were always the most beautiful on him though.

Dick gave a few more lazy sucks at the human's neck. Savoring the taste of blood and feeling of Slade's flesh around his fangs. Dick pulled his fangs out and breathed heavily into Slade's shoulder. He felt so _alive_. Every nerve ending felt so sensitive. The warm fresh blood starting to move through his body was singing inside of him.

Dick licked at the fresh bite mark on Slade's neck, getting the last of the blood dripping out of the puncture wounds. Dick felt Slade’s muscles shift under his mouth and heard Slade’s breath catch.

A part of Dick wished the bites would scar properly. Leaving evidence that Slade was _Dick's_ human. The other half was glad all trace of their time together was gone from Slade's body by morning. Their secret meetings kept safe from everyone.

"Do you want me to-" Slade trailed off as he slid his hand down Dick's chest to his abdomen, towards his hard cock. Hard with _Slade's blood in it._

A decidedly un-vampire like whine worked its way out of Dick’s throat next to Slade’s ear. Dick was so grateful Slade was as turned on by this as himself, and not disgusted by him getting hard from Slade's blood.

_Well_ Dick thought _maybe not quite as good for him as it is for me_.

Dick inhaled sharply as Slade moved his hand under Dick's waistband and took his cock in hand. As Slade squeezed him, Dick fisted his hands in the sleeves of Slade's t-shirt and pushed him harder into the bed under him.

"Wait, wait I want to make you feel good. I want to make you feel as alive as I do" Dick babbled down at Slade.

Slade stilled and looked up at Dick with a curious light in his eye. "What did you have in mind?"

Dick contemplated Slade for a moment. His mouth felt empty and his fangs were still out from feeding.

"Let me suck your cock till you cum down my throat" Dick said with as much bravo as he could. Even still he could feel a blush flare over his face at saying his thoughts out loud. For all the blood fresh in his system made him feel like he could do anything, Dick was still fairly inexperienced with sex. Dirty talk was almost an entirely new territory still.

Slade's heart rate picked up and a nervous expression flashed across his face for a split second before being hidden away. Which didn't do great things for Dick's confidence.

"I'm not sure about your self control with these" Slade said while he reached up to Dick's face. He slid his hand across Dick's cheek and pushed his upper lip away from his teeth before running his thumb down one of his fangs.

"I won't hurt you. You know my control of my hunger is fine now that- now that I'm feeding on human blood" said Dick.

Slade just looked at Dick with a mildly unamused expression.

Dick shifted his body so he could grind lightly against Slade's groin. He could feel how hard the other man was under him. Could still smell and hear signs of his arousal. Slade wasn't as uninterested as he was trying to act.

Dick put mouth next to Slade's ear. "I won't bite, I want to taste you everywhere, and you have more than just blood I want to taste" Dick whispered, doing his best to keep any embarrassment from creeping into his voice.

Dick felt Slade's cock twitch through their clothes and let himself enjoy the feeling of accomplishment at not being completely awful at trying to sound sexy.

Slade turned his head and grinned at Dick. "You" he started, then kissed over first one of Dick's fangs, then the other. Slade continued to grin while saying "Don't want to give me a blow job for my sake, you just want to taste. Should of figured with a vampire".

Dick knew Slade was teasing but just couldn't help himself rising to the bait. "No I really do want to make you feel good! I feel like life is singing inside of me and I want to do my best to make you feel even half of that!" Dick said.

Slade chuckled as he moved his hands over Dick, his neck, down his shoulders.

"Hm I think I like this pet, you begging to suck my cock so earnestly. Go on beg for it" Slade said.

Dick let himself whine again and put his chin down on Slade's chest. If this was what would make Slade happiest then Dick would beg. This part was supposed to be about the mercenary after all. "Please let me suck your cock Slade. I want to taste it so bad and watch you while you cum in my mouth. You like my fangs, you said so before, wouldn't feeling them be exciting?" Dick asked.

Slade shivered all over and pulled Dick's face back up for a hard kiss. _Got him_ Dick thought smugly to himself.

"Alright since you asked so nicely my pet" said Slade.

"Thank you, you won't regret trusting me." Dick said with a smile.

Dick leaned down and carefully kissed Slade's lips again before trailing his mouth down the side of Slade's neck he hadn't bit. Licking and sucking his way down to Slade's collar bone, careful to keep his fangs from cutting skin.

Slade moved Dick back for a moment to take his shirt off and Dick followed the older man's lead taking his own clothes off. He watched hungrily as Slade's pulled his pants and underwear off and his cock sprang free.

Dick had had Slade fuck him a couple times before but this felt so different. Slade was trusting Dick with such a vulnerable part of himself and that made Dick feel even more heady.

Slade sat back down on the bed with his back against the headboard, legs stretched down the bed. Dick quickly moved between his legs, kneeling before him. Dick slid his hands up Slade's legs from his knees to his hips. Leaning his head down towards Slade.

Dick felt like he should say something at this point before starting but couldn't think of anything to say.

Slade made an impatient sound and ran his fingers through Dick's hair. "Anytime now kid" Slade complained.

Dick flashed a toothy grin up at Slade before lowering his head down. The vampire took the tip of Slade's cock between his lips and licked across the slit. Dick moaned at tasting this new part of Slade and eagerly licked down the underside of his cock, getting more of Slade's taste on his tongue.

Dick moved back to the head of Slade's cock and slowly, carefully closed his mouth around it. He kept his tongue between his bottom teeth and his mouth open just wide enough that his top teeth wouldn't touch. Slowly he slid his mouth lower feeling the head of Slade's cock touch the top of his mouth. Slade was just wide enough that Dick's longer fangs brushed the sides of his cock as he moved his head up and down.

The feeling of his fangs sliding alone Slade's very vulnerable cock brought an inhuman growl from Dick's chest.

Immediately Dick could smell both Slade's fear and arousal spike at the sound. Slade’s grip on Dick's hair tighter.

At the smell and the feel of his hair being pulled Dick own arousal grew. Slade's fear mixed with sex and blood in the air was intoxicating. Dick adjusted the angle, still careful not to brush any of the sharp points of his teeth against Slade, and rolled his eyes up to look at Slade's face.

Slade was looking down at Dick as intensely as he had in fights they had had in the past. Arousal and fear warring through his body language.

Dick pushed his mouth further down Slade's cock that he had yet, feeling the tip brush the back of his throat. He sucked as tightly as he could with the awkward angle. Slade gasped as Dick slowly pulled his tight mouth up his cock till just the head was in Dick's mouth again.

The vampire locked his eyes on the older man’s eye watching for every little shift in expression. Then Dick smiled, showing off how the head of Slade's cock was trapped between two rows of razor-sharp fangs, with the longer eye teeth boxing it in, hooked around the bottom of the head.

Slade made an unintelligible sound in his throat. His cock twitching, and his heart beat speeded up again. All of it was driving Dick nuts.

"Dick-" Slade started to warn. But Dick cut him off by bobbing his head up and down faster then he had before.

Dick growled again, deep in his chest, and that was all it took to push Slade over the edge. His cum coating the inside of Dick's mouth, his tongue, his _fangs_.

Dick was almost overwhelmed by the new liquid in his mouth. The flavor entirely Slade's in a whole new way.

Careful as possible Dick licked all of Slade's cum from his cock before pulling back.

Dick sat up so he was face to face with Slade. "You taste so good everywhere" Dick moaned.

Slade moved with more speed then Dick would have expected after cumming. Wrapping his arms around Dick and pulling the vampire flush to his chest. Slade kissed him hard, nipping at Dick lips and sliding his tongue down Dick's fangs.

Dick moaned into the other man's mouth. Letting himself go limp in his arms.

"You are truly a treasure, Dick" Slade said, once pulling back from their kiss.

"Thank you for trusting me" Dick said back, smiling.

Slade studied Dick's face for a beat, his expression unreadable to Dick.

"Now" said Slade "I believe it's your turn, my treasure".

Dick squirmed at the endearment as Slade took Dick's cock in his hand again. Slade barely had to touch Dick before he was cumming all over his abdomen and chest. He hadn’t cum so embarrassingly fast before in his life.

As Dick came back to himself he leaned his head against Slade's collarbone. Listening to Slade's breath and heart beat slow down and even out.

Dick's eyes traveled to the already healing bite mark on the side of Slade's neck. Dick wanted to nuzzle against it but held himself back. He hoped it didn't hurt too much. He would hate if Slade was in too much pain to fully enjoy their post feeding habits.

"How about you go fetch something to clean us up with, then find something to help get my blood sugar back up, my pet" said Slade.

Dick slid away from Slade's chest and hopped off the bed. "Right, yes I'll be right back".

Getting Slade cleaned up and fed after was the least Dick could do for what he was doing for him. And it always made him feel good to take care of his human after.

Dick shook his head to clear the possessive thought from his mind.

_Slade is not my anything_ Dick reminded himself firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Author's Note: I haven't written much in the last few years so I hope this was entertaining! Like I said I may write more in this au later, something with more plot, but for now I'm moving onto other writing projects.
> 
> I would love to hear what people thought of this fic so please don't feel shy about commenting!


End file.
